


First Kid

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Aus [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andy's a badass security guard, Established Relationship, M/M, Presidents and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is the child of the president and has been secretly dating person B and only A's security guard knows and goes with them when they go out but B doesn't know it</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kid

**Author's Note:**

> So basically we're watching this movie in my civics class called Dave and I somehow got the idea for this. It has nothing to do with the movie really...Also I'm pretty sure there's a movie called first kid (I have a vague memory of it) so that's where the title comes from. 
> 
> I want to explain a thing to my non-Americans:
> 
> The presidents wife is called the First Lady. There is a movie called First Kid about the president's son, which this isn't based off of. But basically the president's kid could be referred to as the First Kid.

Patrick was going out in public on a date with his boyfriend for the first turn and he was extremely nervous. Why you ask? Because his boyfriend didn't know that he was the son of the freaking president of the United States, and his body guard had to go with them on their date. Patrick had previously been spending time at his boyfriend's house while is guard, Andy, would be outside (unknown to his boyfriend's family).

"Andy please god don't mess this up please!" Patrick begged.

"What do you mean dude?" Andy asked. He was Patrick's only really friend, and that was saying something.

"Pete doesn't know I'm the president's kid, okay? Also Mom and Dad don't know I'm dating him..." Patrick trailed off.

"You have to tell your parents Patrick, they'll be so happy for you!" Andy insisted.

"But I have to tell Pete first because...they'll want to meet him," Patrick sighed.

"Oh that should be fun," Andy chuckled. Patrick smacked his arm gently as he finished pulling on a pair of beat-up Converse. "You look like a regular teen. Nice job."

"Thanks," he breathed out. "Okay let's go." They both left his room and headed outside to one of the cars his father owned. Andy drove to the mall while Patrick sat in the passenger seat nervously tapping his fingers against his thigh.

~~**~~

"Hey Trick!" He heard Pete call from where he was sitting on a bench waiting.

"Hi Pete!" Patrick replied. Andy had walked in before them, having Patrick get out of his car in the parking lot so Pete wouldn't see him. They spent about an hour hanging out, and Patrick didn't see Andy once, but knew he was still there. They were sitting on a bench in a more secluded section of the mall, when Pete slid his hands behind Patrick's neck as he leaned forward to kiss him.

All Andy saw were the hands wrapped around Patrick's neck, causing him to immediately spring into defense mode. He ran to the other side of Patrick and tackled Pete to the ground. The brown haired teen let out a loud yelp, and the wind was knocked out of him as something huge knocked him to the ground. Pete groaned, before looking up and seeing a really muscular, tattooed guy with reddish hair pinning him down.

"What the fuck man?" He shrieked.

"Andy get off of him!" Patrick shouted.

"He was trying to choke you!" Andy shouted.

"He was trying to kiss me idiot!" Patrick yelled back, going bright red.

"He - oh god I'm so sorry!" Andy spluttered, pulling Pete to his feet.

"Who are you, his bodyguard?" Pete teased.

"...yeah he is," Patrick sighed.

"Wait what? What the fuck is happening? Why do you have a bodyguard? Shit man my shoulder fucking hurts!" Pete shouted.

"I'll explain it to you in a second. Andy go get the car," Patrick growled, wrapping an arm around Pete. Andy nodded and jogged off.

"What..." Pete whispered.

"You know how I said my name was Patrick Smith?" Patrick asked.

"Wait it's not? You lied to me?" Pete yelled.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently!" Patrick shouted back. "I'll explain in a second. Andy's here let's go." The walked out and climbed into the back of the sleek black car.

"Please explain," Pete begged.

"Oaky so...my name is actually Patrick Stump. Uh...my dad's the president," Patrick muttered sheepishly.

"And...?" Pete asked. "What do you mean 'and'? That's a pretty big reason to treat someone differently! And all you say is 'and'?!" Patrick huffed.

"Trick, I don't care who your dad is. I mean that's a pretty big deal but I'm dating you for you, not for who your parents are," Pete told him.

"Oh..." Patrick blushed. "So you're not gonna treat me differently?"

"I'll try super hard not to, I promise," Pete told him. Patrick smiled, kissed his cheek, and laid his head on the other boy's shoulder.

~~**~~

Pete was awoken by the doorbell the next day at noon. His parents were out buying groceries, as the note on the counter said. Pete yawned, ran a hand through his brown hair, and went to opens the door. Whoever it was woke him up and would have to deal with him answering the door in sweatpants and no shirt.

"Oh...hey Patrick. Hey Andy," he smiled at them. Patrick grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs to his room, remembering where it was from the previous times he'd been there. "Trick if you wanted to get me into bed all you had to do was ask," Pete chuckled.

"Right," Patrick sassed, rolling his eyes. "Okay I'm jut in a say it; I told my parents about us. Surprise. And uh...they want to meet you and have you and your parents over for dinner tonight if you're free."

"Oh wow...I'd have to ask but...woah okay," Pete gulped. Patrick was about to reply but was cut off by a scream. "Mom?" He called.

"Who the hell is in our living room?" Pete's mom shouted back. Patrick and Pete ran down the stair, and saw Pete's parents looking at an extremely calm Andy.

"I'm Andy, nice to meet you," Andy told them.

"Why are you in our living room?" Pete's dad insisted.

"He's Patrick's body guard. Oh and uh...Patrick's real name is Patrick Stump and his dad is the president. His parents want to have us over for dinner tonight to meet the three of us," Pete explained.

Dale, Pete's mother, blinked twice, before looking at her husband. Peter II, Pete's dad, looked at her, then back at his son.

"Patrick's...the president's kid?" He asked. The other three nodded. "Wow. Didn't see that coming." Dale nodded her agreement.

"So Andy will be back at 6 to pick you guys up but I know for a fact Pete doesn't own a suit so I'm gonna take him to get one now. Uh, he'll be at the White House until dinner. Oh! Your siblings should come too," Patrick told them. "Suits and dresses and stuff is what you should wear. That's it I think..."

"...alright," Dale said. "I'll make sure Andrew's suit still fits him." She walked off to Pete's brother's room. "Okay, we'll see you guys later. Come on Pete," Patrick said, grabbing his boyfriends hand and leading him out of the house after Andy.

~~**~~

"Tricky!" Pete called. "What if they hate me?"

"They won't hate you!" Patrick called behind him. They were in Patrick's room in the White House and Patrick was sitting on a couch in his room while Pete was changing in a sectioned off area behind him.

"But what if I don't look okay? What if they don't like my tattoos?" Pete whined.

"Andy has tattoos and they love his. And...pretend I never told you this...but my dad actually has a tattoo. It's on his lower back," Patrick told him, before picking up his book.

"Oh wow. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU TIE A FRICKING TIE?" Pete shouted.

Patrick laughed and set Harry Potter down. "Come on out here and I'll do it for you." He heard Pete sigh, before the divider creaked as he opened it. Patrick turned and saw his boyfriend standing there wearing a white button down shirt and black pants with black socks. His shoes and jacket were by the door and he was attempting to untie a knotted tie that was stuck around his throat under his collar. His eyes were wide and his lip was pouted slightly. "You look cute," Patrick told him. He reached out and unknotted the tie, before swiftly redoing it while Pete watched him. Patrick looked up into Pete's brown eyes and smiled slightly, before standing on his toes to kiss him gently. Pete smiled before kissing back.

He pulled away and whispered, "You need to get dressed Tricky."

"Yeah I do. Okay give me a minute," he said, before sliding his arms around Pete's middle and resting his head on the taller boy's chest. Pete's arms automatically went around Patrick's back and the latter sighed happily.

The taller boy pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's bleached blonde hair, before pulling away gently. "Come on, get ready."

"Okay," Patrick replied, before walking behind the divider.

Pete walked over and sat on the couch, before picking up the Harry Potter book and giggling slightly. "You nerd," he teased. Patrick laughed and Pete turned back around to look at the rest of the room.

"Hey how do I look?" He asked a minute later. Pete turned around and saw Patrick standing in a black button down shirt, purple pants and a purple blazer. His hair was sitting perfectly on his head and he had a little smile on his face.

"Uh...um...wow uh," Pete stammered. "You...you look, wow you look. Really nice."

Patrick laughed, before walking back over to him. "Thanks. We still have a half an hour to go," Patrick told him. He walked over to the couch and sat down facing Pete with his legs crossed. He then unfurled his legs and draped them across Pete's lap, sliding closer to him. Patrick put his head on his boyfriend's chest and Pete's arms wrapped around his waist automatically. They sat that way silently for about fifteen minutes before Patrick whispered, "Your heart has been beating really quickly for a while. Are you okay?"

"I'm super nervous. I mean, yeah I'm meeting the president. But I'm also meeting your parents and that's freaking me out even more," Pete told him sincerely.

"They're super nice. They'll love you, I promise," Patrick told him, looking directly into his eyes. Pete smiled before kissing Patrick's forehead.

"Thanks cutie," he whispered, before kissing him on the lips.

Fifteen more minutes of making out later, there was a knock on the door. Patrick sighed before climbing off of Pete's lap, straightening his suit, and walking over to open the door. "Hey Andy."

"I'd fix your hair if I were you. You're giving off a 'I just had sex vibe'," Andy teased.

"Shut up," Patrick blushed.

Pete and Andy both laughed at him, as the two teens went to straighten out their suits and hair. "Please tell me you guys didn't actually have sex though," Andy begged.

"No we didn't," Pete promised. "Well, not yet anyway," he smirked.

"Peter!" Patrick spluttered. "Stop!" He whined.

"But you're adorable when you blush!" Pete whined back. Patrick glared at him and he pouted.

"You're so adorable together. It makes me want to puke," Andy joked. They both laughed, before joining hands and following him out to the dining room they were going to be eating in; one that was semi-formal, not big enough to for parties but not relaxed enough for when it was just Patrick's parents, his siblings and him.

"Kevin? Megan? Is your brother out here yet?" They heard a voice call.

"I'm right here Mom!" Patrick called as they rounded a corner. A man, woman, and two teenagers, one boy and one girl, were standing there wearing formal clothing. "Guys this is Pete. Pete this is Kevin, Megan, my dad David, and my mom Patricia."

"H-Hi th-there I'm P-Pete," he stuttered out. "It's nice to meet all of you." Patrick squeezed his hand and he relaxed slightly.

"Hello Pete, it's great to meet who our son is dating," David, the freaking president, told him, coming forward to shake his hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," Pete told him. Patrick burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Sorry, I'm sorry just," he cut himself off laughing. "Okay I'm good."

"You're odd," David teased.

"Thanks Dad," Patrick laughed, as they all walked into the dining room. Where Pete's family was waiting. Throughout dinner, Pete was a nervous wreak. He kept dropping forks and he even knocked his water over and spilled it all over the table.

"Oh crap," he muttered, standing up and trying to clean it desperately. Both sets of sibling just looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow Pete, usually that would be Patrick," Megan, Patrick's sister teased.

"And calm cool and collected would be Pete," Andrew laughed.

"I'm - I'm just kinda nervous," Pete breathed out. "I'm always nervous meeting parents and you know that," he glared at his brother who just laughed.

"Clearly," Kevin joked. Patrick glared at his brother and grabbed Pete's hand again, before kissing his cheek.

"Calm down, it's okay," he whispered when he pulled back slightly. Pete nodded and managed to make it through dinner without embarrassing himself, and even managed to have fun.

"It was great to meet you, Mr. President," Pete said once dinner was over and they were ready to head home, shaking Patrick's father's hand again.

"Oh please, if we're in an environment like this, just call me David," the president laughed.

There came a day when Pete got to refer to a former president as his father.


End file.
